Leshawna
Coverage thumb|left|196pxWhen Leshawna arrives in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, greets everyone and tells everyone to that she came to win. Harold gasps at the sight of her and when she begins talking to DJ, Harold comes up and calls Leshawna "real big," and "loud." Leshawna is angered at this comment and attempts to attack Harold, but DJ and Bridgette immediately restrain her from doing so. Later, when Cody arrives and begins flirting with some of the girls, she tells him to save it. She is put on the Screaming Gophers. When they were getting their food, Leshawna asked Eva "what’s up, girl?" Eva, however, simply glared at her as a response. Leshawna is somewhat annoyed and is upset that "it's going to be that way", but is barked at by Chef to keep the line moving, and forgets about it. Total Drama World Tour thumb|leftIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Leshawna is among the first contestants to arrive at the airport. Harold asks her if he will get to beatbox in the songs, but she doesn't get to answer this, as Duncan interrupted Harold with a threat. She stays fairly quiet until she asks where the bathroom is. In the bathroom, Leshawna notices that there is a camera in it, and expresses her frustration at it, saying how she can never get any of her private time on the show. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, Leshawna sings and dances with DJ in first class. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Leshawna forms a trio with DJ and Harold, being the first ones to cross the finish line after running away from scarabs they discovered in the pyramid. Later, they are put in Team Victory along with Lindsay, Bridgette and Ezekiel. Leshawna is shown to be angry at Chris because her team gets a stick, while the other two teams get a camel and a goat respectively, because they won the previous challenge and they get the most useless reward. In the second part of the previous episode, Leshawna tells Harold, who thought their gold mat meant they were cowards, that it means "victory." She later reminds Chris that the other teams received a camel and a goat, and they received a stick. She jumps into Harold's arms when Chris reveals that there are sand snakes in Egypt, along with killer scarab beetles. During Lovin' Time, Leshawna sings alone, and attempts to force two scarab beetles to mate. During the camel race, Team Victory is far behind, as Leshawna discovered they were running in circles. She is overjoyed when Harold finds out that the stick is actually a divining rod, and explains to Lindsay that it helps you find water. Later, her team arrives last to the Nile, where they see the other two teams finishing up their weave basket boats. She and DJ manage to get the boat done quickly, as Leshawna "knows her way around a weave." When the three teams hear that Chris would allow no elimination if each team got their prize across, Leshawna cheers, however this quickly turns to anger after Ezekiel confesses that he lost the stick. At the elimination ceremony, Leshawna votes for Ezekiel in the confessional, by stamping his passport. She receives the first barf bag full of airline issue peanuts ever, and Ezekiel is sent down the Drop of Shame. thumb|224pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Leshawna is sitting in the commercial class cabin with her team and the other team, when a patched up hole breaks back open, Leshawna almost gets sucked out, but Alejandro saves her. This makes her fall for his charms, which irritates Harold. Alejandro also calls her as beautiful as a flower in Japanese, for which she giggles. In the human pinball challenge, Leshawna volunteers DJ to be the one in the pinball. DJ remembers what happened in the last episode, with the mummified dog in the pyramid, and Leshawna denies saying it didn't explode, it just disintegrated. In the middle of the challenge, she is annoyed with Harold's Japanese facts and really tries to help DJ in the challenge, by pulling a slingshot, with the help of Bridgette and Lindsay. Later in the episode, she is seen in the confessional holding DJ's and Harold's passports, not sure who to vote for, but not showing which one she chose. DJ ends up getting eliminated, but Harold quits to save him. Leshawna doesn't show much emotion about him leaving, even though he states he will miss her the most. She is the third one to receive a barf bag. thumb|left|204pxIt is revealed that Harold gave Leshawna his num-yos some time before Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. Leshawna looks at them endearingly until the flight became rough. She was seen sitting next to her teammates in the loser's class cabin and gets really annoyed with Chris' comments about how he didn't care about them. She asked where they were going and begged for a place with no pinballs of any kind. When the plane starts to shake, a sign ordered them to put on their seat belts. Leshawna wasn't quickly enough and smashed her head on the ceiling. Once in the Yukon, Leshawna hugs Alejandro for warmth. Her teammates agree with her strategy before the challenge started. Leshawna has little trouble with the first part of the challenge as she takes an ice flow and rides it to shore. DJ, arriving before her, pulls her on the sled. They pick up Lindsay soon after. She lies to DJ when he accidentally hits a seal in order to keep going, she also gets Lindsay to back her up by making seal cries. DJ believes it and keeps running. Despite crossing the finish line first, her team loses because they forget Bridgette. Leshawna receives the second barf bag. In Broadway, Baby!, Leshawna is shown upset about only having three members left in Team Victory and their losing streak. Lindsay cheers her up however by giving her an inspirational speech to win. During What's Not To Love, Leshawna was dancing with DJ until Lindsay yell at them to stop. When Alejandro arrives, he doesn't seem to be trying to be flirting with her, but is only doing so to Lindsay and Sierra. During the first challenge, she is the last one up the rope and is being pulled up by DJ and Lindsay. They then get the baby carriage and are the second team to slide down the fireman pole. When Team Amazon has to go back, Team Victory is in first place, but Leshawna questions how they are going to get to Central Park through boat, which is answered when they go through the sewer. In the second part of the challenge, during the musical number, she tap dances with DJ, which gives the other teams a chance to catch up to them. When they have to bob for apples, DJ does so, but harms a snapping turtle in the process to which Leshawna sarcastically says that it happened because he was cursed. In the end of the challenge, Team Victory comes in second place, making it the first time they didn't come in last. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Leshawna did not appear, but Harold sang a song dedicated to her, and she appeared in never before seen clips, rolling her eyes at Harold, when he rambles to others about his vast knowledge of history, animals, and math. thumb|246pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, when DJ confesses about having a curse, Leshawna tells him that the more he believes it, the more power it has over him. After her team saves Owen from flying out from the plane, she throws a big crate to cover the hole. When the contestants are dropped off in the Alps, Leshawna falls on Alejandro, who was trying to catch her.She begins to fall for him and flirts with him, even during the song, Eine Kleine. When climbing back up the mountains with DJ, Leshawna goes along with Lindsay when she tells them that Tyler's back, and tells DJ that it's easier this way. During the first challenge, she grinds the sausage meat, and her teammates it to second in the race. During the dancing lesson, Heather tries to warn Leshawna about Alejandro, but to no avail. In the dance brawl, Leshawna manages to knock Noah off and move to the next round, but after she knocks Heather off, she jumps off the platform and beats her enemy up. Thus she makes her team lose and fall in last place. She gets eliminated during the Barf Bag Ceremony, much to her surprise. As she clings to the doorway, Alejandro appears from behind one of the tiki statues. Leshawna shouts, "You!" before he pushes her off. A deleted clip shows Leshawna parachuting to the ground, complaining about Alejandro and how she should have foreseen his true nature. She then apologizes to Harold for forgetting him. Once she had landed, the little goat from before attacks her before the camera shuts off. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Leshawna is introduced third, after Lindsay and DJ. Her review of her time on the show is mostly her slap fight with Heather in the final round of the dance-off in Slap Slap Revolution. Geoff asks how the first slap felt, but Leshawna changes the topic to Alejandro, which Bridgette agrees is evil. She dislikes the fact that she needs to sing, and requests that she dances instead. After a hasty rejection, Leshawna sings Sisters, a song about what she would like to say to Alejandro. She is forced to continue dancing after the song is over in order to force the viewers to donate one hundred thousand dollars. Finally, a fan is willing to donate if she does stop, and the music is cut. Harold compliments her dance skills, which she approves of, but then falls. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Leshawna won a bet against Trent that Lindsay would be able to remember Tyler's name. Leshawna was one of the five ex-contestants that won a chance to return to Total Drama World Tour in this episode. However, she did not win, because she lost her challenge of boxing against a kangaroo. Leshawna was shown to support Cody in Hawaiian Style, but, she, along with Owen, Justin, and Eva, were placed on Team Heather due to Blaineley being the only member on the team. When Bridgette asked who was going to compete in the surfing challenge, Leshawna, along with Owen, Justin, and Eva, stepped away. thumb|left|180pxLeshawna was sitting with the other contestants in Hawaiian Punch, but she was still mad at Alejandro and Heather. Before the tie-breaker challenge, she said to Heather and Alejandro that they were "done" and laughed at Heather being tied up. During the challenge, she gave Heather the middle finger (Which is censored) after Heather asked for support. After Alejandro defeated Cody, she, along with everyone, but Courtney and Tyler (who was knocked out at the time), were seen glaring at him. Later on in the episode, she, along with everyone, were seen running down the volcano and swimming away from the island before they are covered in lava. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Leshawna appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She is dancing alongside Harold and DJ, next to an unamused Eva. Audition tape View this video for Leshawna's audition tape. thumb|left|184px''In her audition, Leshawna lists some of her good qualities and tells the viewers to call her if they want her on the show. Then she holds her cell phone and waits for the call, losing her patience when she gets no immediate response. Video Log ''View this video for Leshawna's video message from home. thumb|124px Leshawna's friend, Jasmine, sends her a video log like the other campers in the final five. Leshawna was the only camper who had a video log where their family wasn't in. Jasmine begins with her rendition of Romeo and Juliet and then talks about why she should be in season two of Total Drama Island, as though she is auditioning. When someone whispers that she's there to do something nice for Leshawna, Jasmine then offers a signed photograph of her. She somewhat resembles Courtney. Camp TV thumb|left|181pxthumb|104pxLeshawna appeared In Camp TV, Total Drama Island's prototype phase, along with the majority of the cast. She also was one of the main characters. Her character was virtually the same as it is today, with her famous quote: "Leshawna's in the house." In the first phase, Leshawna had an entirely different color scheme, outfit, hairstyle, and a hat.There was a another design with the same head as the first design, but has a shirt that looks very similar to the one in the final design, a mini skirt, and heels.By the time the original promo aired, she looks nearly the same as her current design; her clothes only look a little loose-fitting and she has one armband that matches the color of her shirt. Leshawna appeared alongside Lindsay often during the promo; it is uncertain if they were to be best friends or enemies, as Leshawna appears to offend Lindsay in one scene by saying no white girl will win the competition. In another scene, Lindsay is seen painting Leshawna's toenails. Since Heather did not exist in Camp TV, it's hard to say who Leshawna's rival was supposed to be. The original Leshawna with the hat and the high heels is seen on the "cheesy tabloid fame" magazine that Chris is holding up in the pilot episode. The design appears again in the form of Leshaniqua, Leshawna's cousin, who appears at the end of One Flu Over the Cuckoos. Trivia *Leshawna is one few campers to have their race confirmed; the producers say she is African. *Leshawna is occasionally referred to by Lindsay as 'LaFawnda'. This is a reference to the character with a similar name (and personality) from the movie, Napoleon Dynamite. Leshawna's original prototype design (the one with the green jumpsuit) looks rather similar to LaFawnduh. *Leshawna is one of the many characters to show nudity at some point during the series. *Leshawna is the only character to be eliminated in an episode without a challenge. *Leshawna, along with Justin and Mr. Coconut, was one of only three characters who had no dialogue in the episode they were eliminated in in Total Drama Island. *Leshawna placed fifth in Total Drama Island, while Harold placed fifth in Total Drama Action. Coincidentally, they were a couple. *Leshawna placed fifth in Total Drama Island, while she was the fifth eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. *Leshawna's hair seems to be sensitive to humidity, as it puffs up into a giant afro when the weather conditions outside are as such. *Leshawna has been revealed to have many allergies throughout the season. **She is allergic to pineapples, as revealed in If You Can't Take The Heat.... **She has been revealed to be lactose intolerant in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. *According to the Total Drama Production Blog, Leshawna's original design might be based off of Queen Latifah. *According to Total Drama World Tour website, Leshawna's favorite talent is dancing. *Referring to what Leshaniqua said, Leshawna has never cried in public, but she does fake cry. However, she did cry in public during Riot On Set and Masters of Disasters. *Leshawna is the first contestant to use the confessional in Total Drama World Tour, after mistaking it for a normal bathroom. *In Before We Die, Leshawna reveals that she wants to become a billionaire. *Leshawna is the first contestant overall in Total Drama World Tour to receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts in the Barf Bag Ceremony. *Leshawna is the only contestant known to wear a weave. *Leshawna is the first person in Total Drama history to win individual immunity. *Leshawna is the first former member of the Screaming Gophers to be eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. *Leshawna has beaten every one of the original twenty-two campers, unless one counts the returns of Owen and Duncan. *Leshawna is the second contestant to try to hang onto the plane after their elimination in Total Drama World Tour. The first being Ezekiel. *Counting endings outside Canada and the US, Leshawna is the highest ranking contestant in Total Drama Island to have never won a season. *She, along with Geoff and Bridgette, are the only ones to sing an entire song by themselves in Total Drama World Tour. *She is one of the four characters to give the middle finger gesture. The others being Lindsay, Duncan, and Sasquatchanakwa. *Leshawna is one out of two contestants to have a food mark on their shirt. The other being Harold. **Coincidentally, both were in a relationship. *Leshawna is one of four females with earrings. The others being Sierra, Anne Maria, and Zoey. *Leshawna, Courtney, and Harold are the only contestants who competed in the previous three seasons to not have a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **She is also the only former Screaming Gopher who competed in three seasons who did not have an appearance. Gallery TDA DIY Char Leshawna-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' LeShawnaHeatherThemeSong.png|Gwen and Trent smiling at each other in the theme song. Queen Leshawna.png|"Feel free to quit now, save yo'self the trouble, cause I came here to win!" - Leshawna WelcomeLeShawna2.png|Leshawna arrives to the island. 0loudandbig.png|Harold and Leshawna meeting. WelcomeLeShawna4.png|After meeting, Leshawna and Harold start fighting. LolPoorShawnie.png|Leshawna gets yelled at by Chef. S01ep02.gif|Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff. 2Unhappy22.png|Leshawna who joins her not long afterward. TauntingBeth.png|Leshawna and Cody taunt Beth after she refuses to jump off the cliff. 12931.png|The Screaming Gophers celebrate their victory. FarmerToYou.png|"Do I look like a farmer to you?" - Leshawna Lh9.png|Harold's "wicked skills" fail to impress Leshawna. LeShawna gets hit by a dodgeball.PNG|Leshawna gets hit in the stomach by a dodgeball. ThatsForTheOatmeal.png|Leshawna and Gwen after getting revenge on Courtney for the oatmeal incident. Gggg.png|Leshawna rally Well. Famous30.png|Her vomit also hits the Leshawna. LESHAWNIEBEAR.png|The tree-branch Leshawna was on breaks. Outdoors18.png|She screams in terror at her would-be death. ' Total Drama World Tour' AbbeyRoad-1-.png|Leshawna and Noah in the Total Drama World Tour theme song. CameraInPottyAGAIN -1-.png|Leshawna isn't happy about a camera being in the bathroom...again. LeShawnaDJDance.png|Leshawna dances with DJ while singing Come Fly With Us. ExhaustedDJHaroldLeShawna-1-.png|DJ, Leshawna, and Harold at the finish line. WLAE26-1-.png|Leshawna's vote. 639px-BWD LeShawna-1-.png|Leshawna sing in Before We Die. CART1012051000004974 008 640x360-1-.jpg|Leshawna yells at Harold for causing everyone to fall out of the plane. Aw leshawna lindsay.jpg|Leshawna, along with Lindsay, coo over Alejandro after he cuddles his panda bear. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy024-1-.png|Leshawna is torn in between voting for either Harold or DJ. VictorySled-1-.jpg|Leshawna asks DJ where he's going, as the finish line is nowhere in sight. TeamvicNYC-1-.png|Leshawna sings in What's Not To Love. Sorryharold-1-.png|Leshawna is wooed by Alejandro in Eine Kleine. Ep06 leshawna dancing large.gif|Leshawna dancing. 20100805160714!Noahleshawnadance-1-.png|Leshawna faces off against Noah in the dancing challenge. LeShawnaShock-1-.png|Leshawna is electrocuted during the first round, against Noah. 640px-Heathervsleshawna-1-.jpg|Heather vs. Leshawna. Leshawnabottom2.jpg|Leshawna is in the bottom two with DJ. Leshawna off.PNG|DJ and Lindsay voted Leshawna off. Byeleshawna-1-.png|Leshawna becomes another one of Alejandro's victims. Drama-total-aftermath-111-1-.jpg|Leshawna entreviste for Bridgette and Geoff. LS.png|Leshawna singing Sisters. Lhab.png|Leshawna in the Peanut Gallery. LIO90.png|Leshawna gets a Chris-in-the-box. IMG 0855.png|Leshawna's challenge. OuchLeShawna.png|Leshawna gets defeated by the kangaroo. 640px-LESHAWNAS FACE.jpg|Leshawna's carved head, with Heather's egg in her earring. Aaline2.png|Leshawna as a puppet in This Is How We Will End It. D.png|Harold and Leshawna raise their hand when Bridgette asks who was eliminated by Alejandro. 53d7.jpg|Owen, Eva, Justin, and Leshawna are placed on Heather's team. HP - LeShawnaAndDaFinger.PNG|Leshawna flips off Heather in Hawaiian Punch. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Oldcontestants1HD.png|Leshawna's only appearance in the season. LeShawna Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory